Reincarnation
by yonghoney
Summary: "Jika Aku dan dirimu dilahirkan kembali pada kehidupan selanjutnya, Aku akan mencarimu. Bahkan di ujung dunia sekalipun" - Seo Yongho. "Aku mungkin terlihat menyebalkan dimatamu. Namun perasaanku kepadamu adalah serius" - Johnny [NCT Fanfiction-JohnJae]


**Reincarnation**

 **Prolog**

 **Cast : Seo Johnny as Johnny, Jung Jaehyun as Main, Other (Pada Jaman kerajaan atau Flashbacknya, Johnny jadi Youngho, dan Jaehyun jadi Yoon-oh, Bisa jadi nantinya mereka pake nama aslinya. Agar tidak bingung)**

 **Genre : Romance, Historical, Drama**

 **Rating : T**

 **Standart Disclamer**

 **Reinkarnasi**

Atau lebih di kenal dengan lahirnya kembali orang yang pernah hidup di masa lampau dengan sifat dan karakter yang sama dengan kehidupan sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan istilah Re-Born. Karena Reinkarnasi terjadi ketika pada kehidupan sebelumnya ada sebuah keinginan yang belum tercapai. Jarak kehidupan sebelumnya dan kehidupan yang baru biasanya sangat lama. Puluhan, Bahkan ratusan tahun sekali.

Bagi yang mempercayainya, Reinkarnasi di butuhkan untuk menyampaikan hal yang tidak tersampaikan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Atau istilah mudahnya, Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua.

Bayi laki-laki yang di lahirkan oleh Permaisuri Raja berhak mendapatkan warisan tahta menggantikan sang Ayah. Karena Raja di Korea kebanyakan memiliki selir, yang melahirkan seorang putra lah yang akan tinggal di dalam istana. Dan sang Putra bisa menggantikan sang Raja jika di kehendaki.

Hari itu, 9 Februari 1346, Raja Dinasti Joseon menanti kelahiran anaknya dari salah seorang selirnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang selir, Namun jika dia bisa melahirkan seorang Putra, kedudukannya bisa menyamai seorang Permaisuri.

Sang Raja benar-benar mengharapkan Putra. Karena bulan kemarin, sang Permaisuri melahirkan seorang Putri. Walaupun berwajah cantik, Namun sang Raja tidak menghendaki nanti sang Putri akan menggantikannya duduk di singgasana.

Beberapa pengawal berjaga di luar ruangan dimana sang selir Raja melahirkan. Sang Raja tidak di perkenankan berada di dalam. Beberapa selir lainnya dan pelayan hilir mudik menyiapkan persiapan kelahiran anak Raja.

Jika sang Selir melahirkan Putri, Kedudukannya tidak berubah.

Suara tangisan yang kencang membuat sang Raja bernafas lega. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu kamar bersalinnya. Beberapa Tabib yang membantu melahirkannya tersenyum bangga.

Bayinya seorang Putra. Kebanggaan luar biasa bagi sang Raja karena ia mendapatkan pewarisnya nanti. Dengan senyuman yang tersirat di wajahnya, Raja mencoba menggendong Putranya yang beberapa saat lalu lahir lengkap dan selamat.

"Kau tampan sekali, nak"

"Siapa namanya, Yang Mulia?"

"Yongho. Seo Yongho"

Berita jika Raja mendapatkan Putra dari selirnya tersebar dengan cepat ke penjuru kerajaan. Keluarga Selir yang melahirkan Putra di hadiahkan banyak kepingan emas. Semua bersuka ria. Kecuali seseorang.

Malam kedua setelah Putranya lahir, Sang Selir di temukan dalam keadaan meninggal. Saat sang Raja mengajak Putranya bermain. Membuat sang Raja tersadar. Jika kehidupan Putranya terancam.

Seluruh penghuni istana nampak tertidur. Sang Raja memakai jubah lusuhnya dan membawa serta Putranya, meninggalkan Istana dengan kudanya. Tangan kiri membawa Bayinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memacu kudanya.

Menembus hutan tanpa membawa obor sangat berbahaya. Namun seorang Ayah tidak akan mempedulikannya demi keselamatan sang buah hati.

Langkah kudanya berhenti pada sebuah rumah kecil dengan obor seadanya. Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut perlahan. Rumah Tangan Kanannya.

"Jung Yunho..."

"Iya, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku memberimu dan istrimu sebuah tugas" sang Raja meletakkan kain berisi beberapa pakaian Putranya "Pastikan Putraku tumbuh dengan Aman di sini. Didiklah dia seperti kau mendidik anakmu sendiri. Kumohon. Aku tau jika Istriku tidak terima akan hal ini. Yang pasti, Aku yakin Putraku tidak akan aman berada di Istana. Kembalikan dia kepadaku jika telah berusia 17 Tahun" Raja dengan hati-hati menyerahkan sang Putra yang masih merah kepada orang kepercayaannya. Ia melepas cincin giok dari jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Tanda dia Anggota kerajaan"

Raja mengecup kening putranya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kau bisa mengganti namanya dengan Jung Yongho untuk menyembunyikan Identitasnya"

"Dengan sekuat tenaga aku akan menjalankan perintahmu, Yang Mulia. Aku akan menjaganya dan membesarkannya seperti Anakku sendiri"

"Aku harus kembali sebelum pagi"

 **• Reincarnation •**

'PLAK'

Siswa yang tampak pulas tertidur seketika terbangun begitu sang Guru memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang sedikit tebal.

"Johnny Seo!"

"Maaf, Bu"

"Kau pindahan dari Chicago. Aku tau kau mungkin tidak tertarik dengan sejarah negara lain. Tapi ini adalah sejarah tanah kelahiranmu. Bangun!"

Johnny menegakkan duduknya malas.

"Berapa lama Dinasti Joseon berdiri?"

"Dua Tahun?" Seisi kelas tertawa membuat Johnny memberinya Deathglare bagi siapa saja yanp menertawainya. Termasuk pemuda berambut cokelat berlesung pipi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau Klub Fotografi kan? Pergi Ke Museum Sejarah Korea dan berikan buktinya jika kau telah ke sana. Di sertai dengan rangkuman tentang Kerajaan Korea dengan tulisan tangan. Kumpulkan di mejaku seminggu lagi. Dan Kau Jaehyun!"

Siswa yang duduk di sebelah Johnny tadi membatu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan tanda tanya. "Kau sudah tahu Johnny tertidur. Kenapa tidak membangunkannya? Buat Rangkuman tentang Kerajaan Joseon dengan tulisan tangan juga"

Kali ini Johnny tertawa. Jaehyun melotot tidak terima ke arah Johnny dan mendorong kursinya.

"Kalian mau membersihkan kamar mandi sepulang nanti, hah?"

"Tidak!" jawab keduanya serentak.

Bel menandakan istirahat berbunyi.

"Gara-gara kau! Kau membuatku di hukum juga! Dasar pembawa sial!" Jaehyun melemparkan remasan kertas kepada Johnny.

"Salahmu sendiri memberitahu Han Sonsaengnim jika aku tertidur. Kau berniat memalukanku kan?" Johnny melempar remasan kertas tadi kepada Jaehyun.

"Tidak berguna untukku. Kau mau jika aku membongkar kehidupan malam mu hah?"

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan berani" Johnny berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya.

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat. Ia harus merelakan jatahnya ke kantin untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Dimana buku sialan itu" Jaehyun mengumpat sembari mengedarkan pandangannya diantara rak buku. Ada beberapa buku yang menulis tentang kerajaan Joseon.

"Semuanya?" Jaehyun tidak sadar jika berteriak.

"Ssssttt!"

"Maaf" gumam Jaehyun.

Ada satu buku yang membuat Jaehyun tertarik.

' **Fakta Putra Raja Pertama yang Hilang beberapa hari setelah dilahirkan** '

Jaehyun terkejut melihat sampul buku tebal tersebut. Kenapa mirip...

"Itu mirip sekali denganku"

"Iya mirip denganmu"

Jaehyun tersadar jika Ia berbicara Johnny. Ia hafal orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan sedunia. Ia membelakkan matanya dan memandangi buku tersebut dan Johnny berulang kali.

"Mirip sekali!"

"Tapi yang di hadapanmu lebih tampan kan?"

Dan Jaehyun memukul lembut wajah tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
